Healing in the Rain
by ZeDancingHobbit
Summary: Chrissy Brandybuck is a happy-go-lucky hobbit in her early Tweens. Frodo Baggins is a hurting, burdened hobbit, struggling to move on. Perhaps both these unlikely souls will have something to offer each other, even if it's only local gossip, laughs, or a shoulder to lean on. No romance.


**AN: Hi guys! Welp, I started this story a while ago, but realized some editing was in order. I've woefully neglected it, but hopefully I'll stay on to pof it this time. It won't be long, probably only about 15 chapter, give or take, but I hope you enjoy it. I know I certainly enjoy writing it :) **

CHAPTER 1

"Come on!" Chrissy squealed as she tumbled down the hill. Her friends followed, laughing hysterically. Their dresses flew around their short legs, and their hairy feet kicked up grass in the sunshine. They rolled down the hill in a most unladylike way, not caring that they looked absolutely ridiculous. They were only in their Tweens, after all. Who can blame them? 20 is a very carefree age. 13 whole years until you come of age. Let the young be young.

In case you were wondering, this story is not about humans. It is, in fact, about hobbits. Hobbits, those carefree, fun-loving, short, always hungry little beings that live in Middle Earth. Who else would this story be talking about?

Anyway, the hobbit in question, who, at the moment, was laying at the bottom of a slope, was named Chrysanthemum Brandybuck. She happened to be related to a certain Meriadoc Brandybuck, being his second cousin thrice removed on his father's side. She didn't see him all that much, especially not in the past 5 years or so. He had gone on some sudden, unexpected journey 5 years ago, returning after about a year. Ever since then, he was always going on journeys and excursions. She hadn't really kept in contact with him very well, but was always up for a chat and a laugh with him. She enjoyed his company.

Back to our central character, descriptions should be in order. Chrysanthemum, or Chrissy, as she was called, was short. Even for a hobbit, which meant she was _exceptionally _short. She had long, brown curly hair, grey eyes, and a plain face. She was not what you would describe as beautiful. Her lashes were not long, her lips not full and red, her limbs not long and graceful. She was just about the plainest hobbit in the Shire.

Her personality, however, if given a face, would have to be considered delightful. She was a kind, sweet, smart soul, wise for the tender age of 20. She enjoyed helping things, assisting them in whatever ways possible. She was shy, a bit timid, but tended to be a bit crazy when with the right group of people. All in all, she was simply a young, carefree hobbit.

The group of five girls lay at the foot of the hill, panting softly. A few giggles escaped them, and 3 of them rolled on their stomachs. Chrissy stuck a blade of grass on her mouth.

"It's the perfect day out," she sighed. "The sun is up, the sky is blue, and all seems right with the world."

Her friend Azalea, or Lea, Chubb nodded. "I could stay like this forever."

"Who wouldn't?" Daisy Proudfoot smiled. "Come on," she said as she jumped up and dusted herself off. "Let's go to the pond!"

"Why?" Chrissy moaned, closing her eyes and going limp. "I'm so comfortable here."

"My brother has some fishin' poles we can use. I could use a snack!" Daisy replied, grabbing Chrissy's arms and hoisting her up. "Come on!"

The other girls swiftly leapt to their feet. It was an hour until elevensies. Why not have something to eat?

"Let's go!" Zinnia Gamgee declared as she led the way.

OoOoO

Chrissy dangled her feet over the edge of the pond lazily as her line bobbed in the water. She squeaked with surprise as some minnows nibbled at her toes, interrupting her daydreams. The sun, beating down on their heads, seemed to try to lull them to sleep and postpone their eating. The relative calm, however, was soon broken.

Zinnia gasped. "Elanor!" she shrieked. She dropped her line and scrambled up. She ran, squealing, over pebbles and grass towards a stout hobbit and a young baby girl he carried in his arms. She scooped up the chubby baby and flew her over her head.

The baby screamed with laughter as the older male hobbit smiled. Zinnia squeezed Elanor. "Oh, I lub boo so much, woo widdle darling," she burbled into Elanor's cheek. Elanor giggled.

The male chuckled. "And how are you, Zinnia?"

"I'm well, Uncle Sam! I haven't seen you or Aunt Rosie around, lately. Is Elanor keeping you busy?"

"Yes, our plates have been quite full up up at Bag End." Sam accepted Elanor as Zinnia handed her cousin over. "but your aunut misses you. You should come visit sometime."

"Uh, yeah, sure," Zinnia stammered, suddenly appearing timid. "Sometime."

Sam cocked an eyebrow. "Everythin' all right, Zinnia?"

"Yeah, of course," Zinnia answered, blushing. "Bye, Uncle Sam!" She waved as she skipped back to her friends.

Chrissy giggled. "Well, that was a welcome. Your poor Uncle probably doesn't have any ear drums anymore. How come you don't want to go up to Bag End?"

Zinnia's eyes widened. "You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?" Chrissy asked as she rolled on the grass, sniffing the greenery affectionately. The other girls settled in for a bit of gossip, forming a circle with their feet pointed out. Their curly heads nearly touched.

"They say someone strange lives up there," Tulip Frubb cut in before Zinnia could say anything.

"Tulip, be quiet," Zinnia scolded. "I haven't had a tidbit in a while."

"Sorry," Tulip apologized.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I heard my mum talking. She said that her friend's auntie's brother's wife's cousin's sister's niece twice removed said that Frodo Baggins went crazy!"

"Crazy?!" the others gasped. What news!

The insides of Chrissy's stomach twisted with a thrill. A crazy person, in the Shire? How strange!

"My dad said that Mr. Baggins turned into a monster, and that he walks around with a hunchback. And no fingers!" Lea supplied gleefully.

"My mum said that he was simply sufferin' from a broken 'eart," Daisy said softly.

The girls glared at her for shooting down their gruesome speculations.

"Wait, why would all that happen? How did all that bad stuff come on to him?" Chrissy inquired, still slightly lost among the gossip.

"Are you deaf or something?" Zinnia snorted. "You know that journey he took, about 5 years ago?"

"Yeah..." Chrissy answered apprehensively. "Merry went too. And didn't your uncle go?"

Zinnia nodded before continuing. "He came back...and was changed. He used to be fun. They say he broke hearts and hearts. He was that fine." Zinnia fluttered her long eyelashes, and the others groaned. How she was envied her eyelashes. "Anyway, he came back, and holed himself up. My uncle and aunt moved in with him, and he rarely comes out, just stays inside all the time. I asked my uncle about it a while ago, and he said that Mr. Frodo had had a great burden to carry, and didn't know where to start up again. He didn't want to continue the conversation. After listening to my mum...well, I'm scared to go up there. Who knows what he's like?" Zinnia finished ominously.

The girls simply sat quietly for a while.

"Like I said, Mum says he's sufferin' from a broken 'eart," Daisy pronounced.

The other girls groaned as Zinnia rolled her eyes. "That's so boring!" she moaned, ripping up a handful of grass and throwing it at Daisy. Daisy squeaked and ducked.

"Well, there's one thing that bothers me. He's got to come out sometime, right? But no one ever sees him. So…what if he goes out all the time, but no-one ever sees him?" Chrissy cut in.

The girls looked around.

"What if he's watchin' us...right now?" Daisy asked fearfully.

The girls looked at each other timidly...then leapt up screaming, running away from the lake as fast as they possibly could. The poles were grabbed, but the fish were left by the wayside. No-one wanted to skin them, anyway.

Once the original fright was over, they reluctantly parted ways, each returning to her own abode. But as she walked, Chrissy's mind kept returning to the topic of the strange and mysterious Frodo Baggins.

**AN: So there's the beginning! Please drop by and leave me a review, if you please. They make updating so much quicker(;**


End file.
